Embodiments of the present invention relate to a housing for a lighting apparatus, to a connector for the housing, and to a system. Further embodiments relate to a system comprising a plurality of lighting apparatuses which are connected to one another by means of connectors to form a matrix.
Typically, lighting apparatuses comprise a housing which may be mounted to a cross-beam or another mounting point by means of a bracket. Further lighting apparatuses may also be integrated in a housing such that the housing accommodates several lighting apparatuses. Such a unit may also be referred to as spot unit, wherein said spot unit may typically also be mounted using a kind of bracket.
Starting here, the illuminator chooses either one or several individual lighting apparatuses or a lighting unit for the respective lighting situation, depending on how much lighting is required. If the lighting unit provides for too much lighting and the individual lighting apparatus allows only too little lighting, several lighting apparatuses may be arranged next to one another in order to scale the lighting. However, these lighting apparatuses have to be oriented individually to the area to be illuminated, thereby increasing the complexity for installation. Therefore, there is demand for an improved approach.